


A Change in the Wind

by rileyjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Evan Rosier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyjo/pseuds/rileyjo
Summary: Sirius never ran away from home and it's the summer before seventh year. His parents have arranged behind his back for him to be bonded to Evan Rosier. A Slytherin that he cannot stand to be in the same room with. After being bonded against his will, Sirius must learn how to stay true to himself while also navigating this world of bonding with someone you hate. And in a society where everything is against him, he must learn to thrive.





	A Change in the Wind

Being an Omega at a party in a house full of traditionalist Alphas and Betas was not an activity that Sirius Black categorized as fun. The number of times he had been spoken over or ignored when he spoke was in the dozens already that evening. He hadn’t wanted to come to this little gathering at the Rosier’s house but he had been given little choice.

He noted how everyone was in their finest robes; something he thought was odd for just a random party. Sure everyone always dressed their best at these sorts of gatherings but not to this extent. He himself had been forced to put on his most fancy set of traditional omega robes. The robes had no collar on them, completely exposing his neck. It was something meant to show off the bonding marks of bonded omegas but it just made him feel more exposed.

Another strange thing was that his mother was forcing him to mingle with the other guests. Normally she was content to let him just standoff in a corner somewhere and ignore the party but tonight apparently that wasn’t in his cards. He had resorted to staying mostly silent at this point though. He was just trying to make it through the night without being punished for something so the silence suited him just fine.

He knew that surviving his final summer at home before seventh year was going to be an exercise in self-control but his family really seemed determined to test his patience. Not that they cared much or at all. Just before arriving here his mother had taken his wand from him.

“I don’t need you causing any trouble for our family tonight.” She had said, leaving no room for argument. “You will get it back at the end of the night _if_ you behave.”

He had wanted to argue with her further but thought better of it seeing as she now had control of when he would or would not get it back. A clinking noise brought him back to the present.

It was Rosier’s mother who tapped her glass of champagne to call everyone’s attention. “You all know why we’re here and it’s finally come to be that time. Time for a bonding of two hearts and of two families.” A bonding ceremony. That’s what this was all about. At least everyone dressing to the nines finally made sense now. He scanned the room for whatever couple was supposed to bond. He assumed Evan Rosier would be the one bonding whatever unlucky Omega they had chosen since his mother was the one giving the speech. Most of the omegas he had seen that night though were both older and already bonded but quite a number of people had shown up so he surely must have missed some.

“Now let’s bring the happy couple up to the front here so that we can witness this lovely event.” He had tuned out most of the speech Mrs. Rosier had given but now his father gripping his arm hard brought him back to reality. And suddenly he was being pushed forward towards the front of the room. He walked the first few steps before realizing in horror what was going on.

This wasn’t just some bonding ceremony. This was supposed to be _his_ bonding ceremony and no one had even consulted him on his thoughts on the matter. They had chosen a mate for him, planned a ceremony, invited everyone and now were going to have him bonded to Evan Rosier; A boy that he couldn’t even stand to be in the same room with at school without a fight breaking out. A boy that was certainly a product of his parents’ pureblood mania upbringing. And they had done it all without his consent. No. No, this was certainly _not going to happen_.

He planted his feet, refusing to take even another step towards his doom. His father gripped his arm even harder and pushed him forward roughly causing him to stumble before catching himself.

“You _are_ going to do this whether you like it or not.” His father said lowly in his ear. Another rough shove forward caused him to take a couple more steps. His father resorted to practically dragging him by the arm towards his destination. The front of the room was getting closer and he was desperately trying to figure out how to escape this situation. He reached blindly for his wand only to remember that his mother had taken it from him. Just for this reason, surely.

He realized that this was going to be a Force Bonding. Force Bondings were when the Omega being bonded was not willing. They mostly took place in third world countries. But what a lot of people didn’t know is that they were also common amongst Pureblood high society.

Force bondings were normally used for those unruly children that wouldn't cooperate with their parents’ choice of mate. They had grown less common in the last five years as most of the children recently in the Pureblood community were more than happy to be bonded to anyone their parents chose. Sirius was not one of those children though. And since there was no law against them there was no one there that would stop it from happening. Even if there had been a law against it he didn’t think anyone in this lot would stop it.

When they got to the front of the room Evan Rosier was watching him with a curious look on his face. Sirius finally spoke out unable to stand it.

“Let me go, I’m not doing this. What the fuck is wrong with you people?” He said trying to pull his arm out of his father’s grip. He felt himself come free for a moment only or his father to smack him across the face. The rings on his father’s fingers sliced his cheek open in the process.

“Enough of this, Sirius. This has been decided on already and you will go through with it.” His father said, gripping his shoulders and giving him a firm shake. Then he turned to speak to Mrs. Rosier. “Perhaps we should make this quicker than was originally planned.” She nodded, turning to her son.

“Evan dear, why don’t you take your mate off of his father’s hands.” Evan obeyed and walked towards Sirius but as he grew closer Sirius just struggled harder in his father’s grip.

“You stay _away_ from me! Fuck off!” But his words didn’t work and Evan paid him no mind. And then he was out of his father’s grip and into Rosier’s, screaming profanities all the while. Evan’s grip was gentler than his fathers and he took advantage of it, nearly slipping free but not quite making it. The grip tightened a bit more after that. Then Evan pulled him so that they were chest to chest before putting his second hand on his back and holding him there.

“Get off me! Get off me!” He screamed and pushed with all his might but Alphas were strong and Rosier wasn’t budging. He turns his neck trying to hide the scent gland on the right side but Rosier took his hand off his back to grab his jaw in a firm grip and turns his face the other way, exposing what he wanted to be hidden. Rosier leans his face forward a little bit and that’s when Sirius starts crying and begging.

“Please don't. Please. I don’t want this. Please don’t.” Tears were streaming down his face and then suddenly Rosier hesitated, pulled back a bit and looked at him. The expression in his eyes was unreadable but it looked almost like concern. It couldn’t have been though, not when he was actively taking part in this horrifying event.

“Do it, dear we’ve wasted enough time on this nonsense.” Mrs. Rosier seemed to have noticed the hesitation in her son as well.

And that was all it took for him to finally lean forward and bite down hard on the scent gland, breaking the skin. Sirius’ breath got caught in his throat and more tears slipped down his cheek. The pain was intense, like fire starting from his neck and dispersing down through the rest of his body, but it was intense in other ways too. It was like feeling all emotions at once, which only made Sirius cry harder.

He felt himself start to hyperventilate but then an overarching calm settled over him like a blanket. Was that Rosier’s emotion he was feeling now? He knew that bonding bites meant you could feel each other’s emotions but he never knew it would be so present. Never knew it would be so strong as if the emotion had originated from himself and not from another person. He could still feel his own distress but it was lessened now, the calm taking focus in his mind as if Rosier was trying his hardest to push it onto him. His tears slowed as Rosier pulled off his neck. There was blood on his mouth. There was no undoing this now.

He was in shock now, almost a dissociative state. He saw that people were clapping but it was like seeing it through a foggy glass window. Maybe it was because his eyes were still glassy with unshed tears. People were coming up to Rosier and giving him congratulations. They made sure to ignore Sirius though, something he was eternally grateful for. He wasn’t sure he would be able to interact with people, negatively or positively, anyways, not with the hazy feeling that had come over him.

Rosier had let go of his arm now; there was no point if he ran now. He was sure there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. Whether from his father or from Rosier he didn’t know and he didn’t really think it mattered. They were both equally responsible for that bruise as far as he was concerned.

Rosier’s mother said something about everyone getting a slice of cake but Sirius was in such a state that he didn’t really listen to her full sentence. Rosier took his hand then, leading him across the room towards the dining room where house-elves were dishing out cake to people. He got himself a piece and then turned to Sirius.

“Do you want some?” Sirius realized that Rosier was talking to him but he said nothing in return, staring blankly ahead. No, he did not want any cake. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. Rosier seemed to understand his silence because he didn’t press any further.

He was then lead to the sitting room where Rosier walked over to a chair and sat in it. Sirius noticed the kneeling cushion that sat on the floor beside it. Rosier looked like he expected Sirius to fight it but Sirius had been forced to kneel all over Grimmauld Place for years now and had stopped fighting it a while ago. So instead of resisting as was expected, he kneeled. Honestly, he had no energy left to resist anyway when all that energy was going into processing the situation. And that was where he stayed for the rest of the evening, kneeling by the monster that had just ruined his life. The festivities were in full effect but it was all a blur to him. He was deep inside his own head, reveling in the calm that still overwhelmed him because if he didn’t do that then he would surely breakdown.

After a while guests slowly trickled out of the party; finally calling it a night. However, Sirius, being in his own little world still, hadn’t realized the party had ended until his parents left. They said their goodbyes to the Rosier family and then they just apparated away leaving him there. Leaving him in this house he wasn’t familiar with, leaving him with this family he didn’t know, leaving him defenseless without his wand. They just left him like he was nothing. As if he had finally fulfilled his purpose and was no longer of any use. He knew they had hated him as he had hated them but being left like that still hurt, although he would never admit it.

It was then that Rosier finally stood from his chair. He reached out a hand to help Sirius up but it was ignored as he pushed himself up off the ground. A hand was placed on his lower back and he was lead up a set of stairs and into a bedroom. And that is when he remembered that consummating the bond almost always followed bondings. The realization jerked him out of the haze he’d been in since the bonding bite. He jolted away from the hand that was on his back still and turned to face Rosier.

“I’m not having sex with you so you can get that out of your head right now.” He said while taking a step backward away from Rosier.

“But we just bonded, we’re supposed to,” Rosier said with a confused look on his face.

“I honestly don’t _give a fuck_ what we’re _supposed_ to do.” Rosier seemed to consider that for a second.

“You know I could… force you, right?” The question was asked slowly as if Rosier hadn’t considered that an option until just that moment. The words made Sirius freeze. His breathing picked up as he took another step away from Rosier. This could not be happening to him.

“_Don’t_.” The word came out in a panicked pleading tone of voice. Rosier took a step forward reaching his hand out and Sirius nearly choked on his quick breaths, fear striking deep into his core. Quickly he took another step back almost tripping in the process.

“Hey, calm down, I didn’t mean I was _going_ to.” Rosier seemed almost offended by the fact that Sirius thought he was going to follow through with his words.

“Then why would you _say something like that_ to me?” What kind of person says something that horrifying when they have no intention of actually doing it?

“I just meant that, well, you don’t really decide things anymore, I do. You should get used to that.”

“_Fuck_. _You_.” Those two words were said with as much venom as Sirius could muster. Rosier sighed but then seemed to decide that a change of subject would be best for the situation at hand.

“I should heal the cut on your cheek,” Rosier said lowly as if speaking to himself.

“If you point your wand at me you’ll regret it,” Sirius said in warning. Rosier took a deep breath and then let it out through his nose heavily, noticeably annoyed.

“Fine. Whatever. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“I’m not sleeping with you. I already told you.”

“I didn’t mean like that!” Rosier raised his voice for the first time that night but then he took a pause and continued more calmly. “I just mean actual sleep.”

“And I mean I’m not sleeping with you. Sex or sleep. I’m not lying next to you on that bed just so you can grope me in the middle of the night or whatever.”

“Where exactly do you think you’re going to sleep then?” Sirius didn’t bother giving him a verbal answer he just sat down on the floor in the corner of the room while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, now you’re just being ridiculous. You can’t sleep on the floor.” Rosier said with an annoyed huff.

“I can sleep anywhere I damn well, please. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” He was sure he made quite the sight sitting there on the floor in his nicest robes while glaring with all his might up at Rosier. For a moment it looked like Rosier was going to argue the matter further but then he seemed to think better of it.

“You know what? _Fine_. You want your face to stay bloody all night? _Fine_. You want to sleep on the fucking floor? _Fine_. Fucking _fine_.” And with the flick of his wand, Rosier was changed into his bedclothes, the lights were turned out, and the conversation was over. As Rosier climbed into bed Sirius sat in his corner watching him wearily.

Sirius lay down on the floor slowly once he was sure Rosier wasn’t getting up again. He hadn’t expected to get his way that easily but he was pleased that he had. It meant that he still had some control over his life. Well, if you considered sitting on the floor after being force bonded as being in control. He glanced up at where Rosier lay once more before finally closing his eyes. He was exhausted and it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my mind for some time now so I decided to finally put it to paper. Let me know if you have any questions about the A/B/O world that I've set up. I'll try to answer them within the actual story so that I don't have to have separate explanations of the world. Let me know what you thought and if I should add or fix anything!


End file.
